


Not a Chance, Porkie-Pie

by HexChub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexChub/pseuds/HexChub
Summary: Jamie could always tell when something was wrong with Mako. The problem was, he couldn't always nail down WHAT was wrong- especially when it was something ridiculous. Like worrying that he could outgrow Rat's love.Just a quick one-shot to get the creative juices flowing again, mostly Jamie being hyperactive and blindly falling around trying to comfort his boyfriend.





	Not a Chance, Porkie-Pie

Jamison always had one secret power, one task he had not yet found any of the others in Overwatch could manage. Sure, there were some scientists that could figure out certain things over time, even the stuff with explosives, and some of the more hands-on folks were just as brave (or stupid, depending on who you asked) as Junkrat was, some of them were even just as lucky as him. But one thing none of them could do was understand Roadie. That was Jamie’s secret power.

That’s why none of his new mates understood when he told them Hog has been quiet lately. It’s why Hanzo quirked an eyebrow and asked him if there was even a time Roadhog _wasn’t_ quiet, and it was why Tracer just blinked at him and then slowly said ‘okay… sure, love.’ Because they didn’t understand Roadhog. Sure, he was quiet, but there’s a difference between quiet and **quiet**.

People just didn’t get it.

This was **quiet**. Which meant something was wrong with his Mako. Which meant it was something Junkrat needed to fix. The problem was that knowing something was wrong with Hog is easy, but getting Hog to admit it is beyond difficult.

“What’s wrong, darl?” would always inevitably be met with “Nothing.” Or sometimes just a grunt, and Hog would roll over in bed. If he kept asking eventually Roadhog would just get annoyed. Maybe he’d pick Jamie up and set him down somewhere else, which was sometimes fun but not all that helpful to fixing whatever was bothering his lover.

So instead, he had to find absolute proof that Mako was upset. Something he could hold up to the other man and say ‘See? Now spill it!’. That meant he had to keep an eye out, because Hog was good at hiding things. It took about a week before he finally managed to catch… something. Though even he didn’t know what to make of it.

He was just waking up, the sun streaming in from the windows. The arrangement that the Junkers had with the Overwatch blokes allowed them to have some days off, and when they did Jamison liked to sleep in. Hog usually slept in with him, happy to snuggle even if he did wake up, so the fact that Jamie woke up cold without his hulking boyfriend was, in itself, strange. Not enough to make the accusation he wanted to so desperately make, but still strange.

It was when he sought Mako out that he noticed the real odd behavior. The light in their bathroom was on, and when he peeked through the crack in the door, he saw his lover standing there… staring.

Mako _doesn’t like mirrors_. He wasn’t a fan of his own features, specifically his face, so he usually avoided looking at them when not wearing his mask, which he wasn’t right now. His tan face was exposed, with his cute rounded nose and thick lips. Jamie didn’t understand why Hog didn’t like his face, he’s under the strong opinion that it was a very nice face. Even so, it’s not as if Hog had ever been that upset about it. He just prefered to avoid it- just something he didn’t care to look at. But right now he wasn’t looking at his face, he was looking down. At his stomach. His hands were on either side of it, and he looked contemplative. As if he were studying the wide curve of it. Measuring it, maybe, the way Rat measured things out with his eyes before he cut them when he was building something- if he didn’t have a ruler at the time.

Maybe Hog just needs a ruler, though Rat could give a halfway decent guess at his circumference by sight alone.

“Hoggie?” he asked, squished against the doorframe and very clearly spying. If that bothered Mako, he didn’t show it. He didn’t react at all, not even to pull his hands away from his belly to hide the odd thing he was doing. “Whatcha up to, mate?”

Hog gave a low grunt and turned to look at Rat. His face was stoic as ever, but Jamie could see something beneath it. A small scratch in the armor that made up his lover.

“Nothing.” Hog grumbled, which triggered a pout in Rat instantly.

“Roooooooadieeeee!” he whined, making sure to hit the exact right note to let his lover know that now that he’d caught him in the act, he wasn’t going to let this go. “You don’t ever look in that fockin’ mirror. Ever ever. Ya shave in the shower for focks sake.”

Another grumble, this time not even forming words. Then Hog shifted his stance and the direction of his eyes. Pointedly away from both the mirror and his boyfriend.

“Do I... look... bigger?” he asked. His voice was as deep a bass as ever, but the words they formed were more hesitant than usual.

Unfortunately, Jamie didn’t pick up on that, because he was too excited to answer the question. _That_ was what this was all about? Hog just had a question? No problem, Jamie had an answer.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” he said, head bobbing into a nod. “All over.”

Mako’s brows knitted and his mouth turned downwards, just a touch. Jamie hesitated. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Maybe he should explain-

“Mostly yer arse, though.” he clarified, trying to clean up his mess. “Gotten fockin’ massive the last few months, when yah barely had any pork buns ta start with, darl.”

He beamed and moved to give one of Hog’s cheeks a firm slap, but Mako stepped away before he could, and he ended up giving the sink a whack instead. He shook the pain out of his hand and he studied Mako’s face some more. Worse. He had made it worse. Frustration was much more prominent on his features now, not just a general grumpiness. Whoops.

“I mean, it’s still _proportional_.” he hurried, holding up his hands and making a circle. “An’ yer a bit wider, too. That’s-”

He was cut off as Roadhog moved past him and to their dresser drawers. He was looking for a shirt. That was weird, too, and new. Hog didn’t wear a shirt unless they had to go out into the general populace. He dug through the drawer, chucking a few things aside before he found one of his- Jamie and him shared everything, and they both tended to hoard, so if something wasn’t used often it tended to get shoved back.

“What’s got ya so cranky?” Jamie asked, hurrying over as Hog sat onto the bed. He immediately climbed in behind him and perched over his shoulder. Mako didn’t pull away, which was a good sign, but he did let out a particularly grumpy-sounding huff. “Hoggie! C’mon, mate. If I don’t know what’s wrong, how can I fix it?”

“You _can’t_.” another rumble finally left Roadhog. At least he was communicating still.

“Don’t doubt me.” Jamie snapped back quickly. “Spill.”

There was a sigh, and Hog leaned forward. Signs of how much bigger he’d gotten showed in that simple movement, as he set his elbows on the end of his knees. His gut almost filled them up. Before, there would be a bit of space between his arms and his stomach, now they grazed one another. He was as solid as ever, but the squishy, malleable fat above his muscles had grown quite a bit.

“I didn’t notice.” Hog admitted, as if he were entirely aware of what Jamie was noticing now. “The doc fockin’.... She had me get up on the scale, an’ I’m up seventy pounds from when we got here.”

Jamie nodded. That sounded about right. He waited for Mako to continue, to elaborate why it was a problem, but he didn’t. That was the end of his sentiment, it seemed. So Rat had to speak up.

“So?”

“It’s been less than a year.”

“So?”

“So, that’s a fockin’ lot, Jamie!” Hog growled, turning to him. He was still holding the shirt in his hands, but he hadn’t tried to put it on. Rat was fairly certain at this point that letting Mako know he wouldn’t be able to fit into that one would only upset him more at this point, but he didn’t didn’t understand why.

“Not on you.” Rat said, gesturing to Hog’s body. He barely reacted to how grumpy Hog had been, because he knew it wasn’t _at him_. There was something going on that he didn’t get, but that was okay. He just needed Hog to explain it to him and then things would be fine.

Before he could ask for the explanation, Hog shook his head.

“Gonna hafta stop eatin’ so fockin’ much.” he said, lowering his head. His long silver hair fell forward, and all Jamie could see was the lower half of his face. Cute nose, his chubby cheeks, the double chin. And, of course, the pout. His soft, thick lips turned downwards. “Even in’ Oz I was a fockin’ lard, but… I gotta try somethin’.”

This sentiment, more than any of the others, set off a panic mode in Jamie’s head. Two alarm bells rang clear in his head, one after the other.

The first was when the words ‘stop eating’ came out of Mako. They hadn’t been able to eat in the wastes, sometimes. Half-starved almost always. Hog would insist that when they did have food Jamie had to eat most of it, even when Rat tried to split it 50/50. Roadie would always come back with the argument that he wouldn’t starve to death, that he _couldn’t_ , just like bullets didn’t kill him and he’d stopped aging a decade ago. It still _felt wrong_ that Jamie was eating and Mako wasn’t, especially because when there was enough food he could see how ravenous Mako was. He felt hunger, still, even if it couldn’t hurt him.

The second rang at the word ‘lard’, because he heard the insult in it. Just like the subtle difference between quiet and **quiet** , there was a difference between calling Hog fat-which was a true statement, and calling Hog **fat**. The insult. The write-off. The way goons in the wastes would say it before Rat blew them to smithereens. Right now, Roadhog said the word ‘lard’ with a venom to it, a bite, and it broke Rat’s heart to hear it.

“Who’s been fillin’ yer head with that shite?” he asked, snapping more than he probably should have, reflexively. “Point me at ‘um, Hoggie. I’ll take care of them.”

Hog shook his head.

“Wos it the doc?” Jamie asked. “76? He can be a roight prick sometimes but if he-”

“No one said anything.” Mako said firmly. “She just… wrote it down. Gave me a look, but… 76 ain’t said shit, no one ‘as.”

“That’s because no one’s noticed!” Jamie insisted loudly, his point changing by the moment as he desperately grasped at straws to make Hog feel better. “Yer a big bloke, Roadie! That’s just how ya are, an’ ya never paid any mind before! Couple ‘a dozen pounds don’t mean nothin’. If no one noticed then what are ya kickin’ up a fuss for?”

That was when Jamie got The Look. It was code. Mako would sometimes do it to save words, but it was a very specific, tired sort of look. It said “figure it out”, and it meant that Jamie already had all the pieces, and he needed to put them together because his hyperactive brain had ran straight past all of them. Honestly, Junkrat liked The Look. It was one of his favorite things about Mako. Others treated Jamie like he was stupid when he didn’t make certain connections, but Hog was patient. He waited.

Rat’s thick blond eyebrows narrowed as he focused, thinking about everything he knew. The way Hog had been quiet, why he’d been quiet, this conversation. Then he got it, and snapped his fingers.

“I noticed!” he said, at first very proud, beaming. Then as it sunk in that smile fell. “... I noticed, and that… makes ya mad. Are you mad at me, big guy?”

To his great relief, Mako shook his head again. That still didn’t help solve the problem, but he knows that if Roadhog _were_ mad at him he would say as much. He gave a soft sigh and set one hand on each of Hog’s shoulders, metal and flesh cradling his love.

“Are ya worried about wot I think?”

In his flesh hand, he could feel Hog’s shoulder tense up. Nail. Head. He finally got it.

“Hoggie….” Jamie whined, nipping at Roadhog’s neck. “Don’t be a fockin’ dill.”

Hog huffed and shook his head, lowering his hunch even more as if trying to avoid Jamie’s nips and cuddles. His stomach squished more against his thighs, which had each grown about an inch or so on their own.

“We’re outta Oz. Y’got… options, Rat.” Hog said, voice flat. “Y’got normal-sized blokes and sheilas all ‘round. Er even other fockin’ giants like Reinhardt without…”

He shook his head again, giving his gut a soft smack. It wobbled a touch from the action, which Jamie always loved to watch, but he couldn’t right now. He needed to focus on Hog, because his lover clearly had a screw loose than needed to be tightened up.

“Yer delusional, Hoggie.” Jamie said, circling around Hog’s neck dramatically and draping himself around his soft belly. Hog dropped the shirt on the bed and gave a soft grumble, but he didn’t push Jamie away or actively argue. Instead, he just tensed up a bit more and glared at the wall across from them. “You are gorgeous. Yer my everythin’, darl.”

“Ya settled.” Hog claimed, and Rat saw a slight pink to his cheeks. “An’ the least I can fucking do is not get _fatter_.”

That hit Jamie square in the heart, and his face fell.

“I _LIKE_ ya fat! I’ve always liked ya fat, dipstick!” he said, face scrunching up angrily. Not _at_ Hog. He knew he wasn’t angry at his boyfriend, but… the concept. The idea that Hog could possibly think he was settled for. It made him furious. “Wot, ya think I don’t _notice_ yer that big? Yer name is ROADHOG, for fuck’s sake.”

Hog shifts uncomfortably, though he only spares a glance to Jamie before shifting his eyes back to the wall. Okay. More. Good. Because Rat had plenty more to say.

“Y’know why I noticed yer ass getting so much fatter? Because I stare at it! Fockin’ constantly, Roadie! I ran inta the wall the other day and Genji watched me do it!” he continued, voice getting louder and higher the more he went on. “He laughed at me ‘cause I was starin’ so hard at yer backside! It’s fuckin’ bloody spectacular!”

The chubby face of his lover continued to heat and redden as Jamie ranted.

“Shut up.” he grumbled moodily, shifting back. Jamie positioned himself even closer, wrapping his arms around Hog’s tummy as far as he could and giving his flanks a squeeze.

“Nope! You asked fer this!” he claimed brightly, kissing the crest of Mako’s gut. “And cut that fockin’ diet talk out right now, cause watchin’ ya eat is brilliant and I won’t let ya get away with skippin’ meals. Never again. Not after Oz.”

His voice became more serious than he meant it to, and he gave a nervous chuckle.

“An’ ya _like_ eatin, Hoggie. I know ya do. Yer face gets all glowy and ya look so sweet after. Sleepy ‘n full, my pretty piggy~” he said quickly.

“Yer full of it.” Hog grumbled, moving to lean back on the bed. Something about the grumpy tone in his voice made on thing clear to Rat, though- this was working. He sounded grumpy, but he wasn’t as venomous as a moment ago. He was calming down, if not also feeling a little embarrassed that Rat was rambling on.

“It means I’m takin’ care of ya! That’s wot it means. Every last pound on yer belly an’ ass, that’s because we made it out, an’ I don’t want ya ta hate it!”

“I don’t… hate it, I just… Fock, Rat. Seventy pounds isn’t nothin’.”

“It’s fockin’ sexy, is wot it is.” Jamie insisted. “I wanna jump yer bones every second of the day.”

“Well you’re a perv.”

“Guilty. Don’t care.” Jamie said, nipping at Hog’s chest now. He left a pretty purple mark on the fattiest bit, digging his teeth in just a touch. “Do ya believe me now, Hoggie? How much I love ya? All yer fat and the rest a’ ya?”

“I believe y’got a fat fetish and I didn’t know it.” Hog quipped, finally falling back. He looked gorgeous, and he finally let Jamie meet his eyes again. He’d settled, his worries abated, and the shift in his demeanor was as obvious as his actual gut shifting up, with Jamie still very much propped on it.

“I got a Hoggie fetish, is wot I got.” Junkrat corrected, though he made a mental note to look up what Hog was talking about on one of the computers they had around the base. He gave Hog’s belly a wobble and pulled himself up so he could kiss Hog on the lips, though he started with the cute double-chin. Hog gave a grumble until Jamie pulled up to kiss his lips.

“So… not gonna get too fat for you.” Hog hummed softly. It’s almost a question, but not quite. Even so, Junkrat shook his head.

“Not a chance, porkie-pie.”


End file.
